The present disclosure relates to a circuit for driving a synchronous rectifier and a power supply apparatus including the same.
Recently, converters have been widely used in a great many electrical, electronic, and communication devices such as notebook computers, personal computers, and the like. Such converters have advantages, in that a power supply circuit may be miniaturized and manufacturing costs thereof may be reduced.
However, as the levels of performance of recent electric and electronic devices have gradually increased while degrees of power capacity thereof have concurrently increased, in a power structure in which a rectifying diode is used as a secondary rectifier of the converter, voltage drop loss may be significant due to the rectifying diode, and as a result, overall power circuit efficiency may be degraded. In order to solve these problems, a synchronous rectifier having a high degree of power efficiency has been employed as the secondary rectifier.
However, in the case of using the synchronous rectifier as the secondary rectifier, if a soft load is applied to an output terminal of the converter, the synchronous rectifier may malfunction due to a resonance phenomenon, or the like.